


Valeena Casts 'Trans Your Gender'!

by FormlessMonkeys



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Everyone is Trans, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like even a few characters who don't show up beyond a mention are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessMonkeys/pseuds/FormlessMonkeys
Summary: A shorter fic in which Valeena and Skelemandarin have a nice conversation about gender, identity, and knowing who you are.This is an AU but IDK what au. Probably my Doofus Au. Could be anything where Valeena doesn't die and these two oddballs can tolerate each other.Very Fluffy.
Relationships: Skelemandarin & Valeena (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Valeena Casts 'Trans Your Gender'!

“Valeena.” I close the door to our shared bedroom behind me and put my sunglasses on the dresser. The room was usually dimly lit, both for my sake and for Valeena’s general aesthetic. 

“Yes?” She looks up from the newest issue of  _ Zoomtendo Power _ . I'd interrupted the hour in her schedule she specifically sets aside for lounging around, though she seems excited to see me back. “How was your little hang out with the team?”

“It was great, but I had a lengthy discussion with Antauri.”

Valeena rolls over onto her stomach, the low bed making her roughly at eye level with me.

“And I talked to Mandarin at lunch”

“Oh boy.” Valeena rolls her eyes, “What's the burning question those knuckleheads forced you to think about?"

"To be clear, I'm the one who brought this up. Do not smite them,”

“Well, I’m listening.”

“Do you think I’m trans?”

“What?” This is clearly not what she was expecting, “Like, transgender?”

“Yeah. One of the many grueling steps of trying to figure out who I am.” I take off my prosthetic arm and climb up on the bed with her. I make sure to sit on top of Valeena’s ridiculously long hair to make moving as difficult as possible for her. 

“Ah, of course.” She sits up, my presence on her hair actually having no effect at all.

“The  _ dictionary _ definition says it’s identifying as something different than your assigned gender at birth but… I’m not sure if I have an assigned gender… or that I was ‘born’, for that matter.” 

“Presumably, it’s the same one as Mandarin? What’d he say?”

“He said he doesn’t have one either. I remembered correctly, and The Alchemist just pulled him out and named him. I  _ think _ he’s the one who started saying ‘he’ in reference to him, but Mandarin didn’t really care.”

“You’re AMAB, but the M stands for Mandarin.” She laughs. “I mean, it makes sense. The Alchemist  _ invented _ a pretty big chunk of gender-affirming magic things,”

“Okay, that’s really cool. But now I have no idea where to start.” I flop backward and look at the ceiling. Some stick-on stars are very faintly glowing. “Antauri said to just call myself what feels right, but I have no idea what that is.”

“You can experiment. Do what you want for a while and see if it fits.”

“Sakko said the same thing about clothes.”

“Sakko! I completely forgot about Sakko! Why haven’t you talked to him?”

“He’s intimidating.”

I can  _ hear _ the incredulous look on Valeena’s face as she says  _ nothing _ .

“Yes! Sakko’s intimidating!” I sit back up, both my stump and my hand moving clumsily as I try to explain a 6-inch tall monkey’s incredibly powerful energy, “In many regards, but  _ especially _ gender. He’s so confident! I don’t think his explanation would be very beginner-friendly.”

“Okay. That’s probably accurate.”

“Well, what do you think? You know me pretty well, would I fit your idea of... Well, anything?”

“Mandy, you know that other people are about the worst place to base yourself.”

“Yes, but I trust you not to give me something I’d obsess over. I need somewhere to start”

Valeena stops to think for a bit. “I’d say you’re trans.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I really like you.” She picks me up, holding me closer to her chest, “And Antauri and Otto seem to like you, too.”

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“Trans people are magnets for other trans people”

“Well- Wait. You-?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you knew or not. I kinda just assumed that’s why you were talking to me,”

“I was talking to you about this because I really trust you, not because I thought you  _ knew  _ anything about this!” 

Now we’re both laughing. Gosh, this is ridiculous. Months of trying to kill each other, then working together, and now  _ living _ together, I just hadn’t noticed. This is what happens when one isn’t well-versed in the other’s species.

“I mean, I was pretty young when I figured it out. My parents didn’t believe me until I broke all the ritual protocols to tell Skeleton King I wanted to be his disciple. A role he specifically requested a girl for.”

“That’s bold,”

“I mean even if I was vaporized right then and there, just seeing my parents’ faces when he called me ‘young lady’ would’ve been worth it. It turned out okay, though.” Valeena takes special care to imitate Skeleton King the best she can, then coughs as a result of her efforts.

“It sounds like him to respect your pronouns while killing you.”

“Well, now you know that I actually know what I’m talking about.” She lays down with me still in her arms.

“This changes pretty much nothing. I would’ve listened to you if you were cis.”

“That’s dumb.”

“And  _ that’s _ good to know. That’s is how new I am at this.”

“It’ll probably be a while before you get the hang of it, but whatever you do, just know that you’ll always be my favorite monkey,”

“If I even consider myself a  _ monkey _ .” Because of course, I can’t even be sure about  _ that _ .

“You’ll still be my favorite.”

“Could I possibly be your favorite girlfriend?” I say, regretting it the second it leaves my mouth.

“I dunno, do you like that?”

“Not in the slightest.” I groan. “We can’t be girlfriends. It’s illegal in my mushy brain, now.”

“And that’s why we experiment.”

“Speaking of experimenting, I do want to try whatever it is you’ve got going on.”

“I mean, you got a good base of the aesthetic going on. I’d love to help you,” She sits up, dropping me into her lap, “we could dye your fur, or do your make-up! Or! I could even make us matching outfits!”

“Oh wise-one, teach me the mystical ways of eyeliner,” I say, making Valeena giggle hard enough she snorts.

“Stop making me laugh!”

“Stop having a nice laugh, then.”

She kisses me on the head, but she pulls away even more giggly than before.

“Did you get lipstick on my  _ fur _ ?”

“That’s for you to find out later. Do you want to help me make a skirt for you?”

“If you need my measurements for that, is it even a choice?” 

“No, it’s not. Come on.”

“Unhand me, foul beast!” I say, making no effort to escape her gentle grasp. I know she’d put me down if I really asked, but I genuinely enjoy being held for no reason. She knows this. I know her. 

They say “If we want the rewards of being loved we have to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known,”

But this is only  _ slightly _ mortifying. I love being known. Known, but not in an “I know  _ Mandarin _ ” kind of way. The parts I decided to keep from him and the parts I made up myself. I may have absolutely no clue what I am, but that doesn’t really matter if she’s ready to love whatever I become.


End file.
